


The Family Visit Job

by Tieleen



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logistics, that part's easiest; she just never needed to pay attention before, so she never noticed how many things worked exactly like alarm systems. You just had to figure out the layout and get the timing right, neutralize secondary systems and be ready to throw yourself off the building if you needed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Visit Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts).



"Okay," Parker says, thinking out loud. The part where she's in charge of the plan is still pretty new, and it's still a little weird that she _likes_ it. Art is nice, but maybe Leverage is her Thing, after all.

It's not really the same as how they did things with Nate, because none of them can see as many parts of a plan as Nate, and none of them are the right kind of crazy. They all come up with things, mostly, but Parker's in charge of bringing the plans together, and she's in charge of keeping them together once they're on the move.

She's done it by herself before, though, and this one doesn't seem very tricky. "So Hardison isn't landing for another two hours," she says. "Try Eliot again."

Sophie dials and waits. Parker stares at the car on the other side of the street, calculating times. Logistics, that part's easiest; she just never needed to pay attention before, so she never noticed how many things worked exactly like alarm systems. You just had to figure out the layout and get the timing right, neutralize secondary systems and be ready to throw yourself off the building if you needed to.

"No luck," Sophie says, taking the phone away from her ear again. "Should I text him?"

"No," Parker says. Eliot will know to call back. "Okay, it can be a two-person job. You'll go in and get a security pass, I'll go through the skyline while you distract the front desk –"

"No, Parker," Sophie says. "I'm retired. I'm strictly on phone duty here."

Parker frowns at her. "It's just once. It doesn't count."

"It does," Sophie says. "Because when Nate slips up and pulls some kind of job, which we all know he will sooner or later, I'd like to have the moral high ground while I tell him off about it."

"That's kind of stupid," Parker says.

"Maybe a bit," Sophie says, sounding shifty. "I'd still like to have it, though. Besides, you can do it."

"Sure I can," Parker says. "Their security set up is from 2009. I just thought we could…" she waves a hand in the air, looking for words. "You know. Hang out."

"Aw, Parker." Sophie sounds touched, which is nice and annoying all at once. "That's so sweet. We are hanging out! I'm your getaway driver. And once we make sure this heist isn't happening, we can go back to our spa day."

"No," Parker says, very decisively. She's done with giving the spa a chance.

"But we were only there twenty minutes," Sophie says. Apparently she's not done being sad about it yet. "Oh well, I suppose that was always a long shot. Are you sure you heard them talking about today? You didn't just… exaggerate to get out of the spa?"

"No," Parker says. That woman with all the lotions was trying to convince her she needed a massage. Parker hadn't needed any kind of excuse to get out of there.

Sophie shrugs. "Well, all right. We can find something else to do. So that gives us… forty minutes, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Parker says, thinking again. "Okay, if you can't help, I guess I could get the badge and then go up the elevator shaft. There shouldn't be any cameras in that hallway. Then I can get into the storage room…"

"Call me if you get in any trouble," Sophie says, as Parker hops out to go see what equipment she has with her. "I'm not too retired to play rescue squad."

Parker flashes her a smile. "We could go get ice cream later, maybe," she says. 

"Yes," Sophie says, smiling back. "That sounds lovely."


End file.
